Great Barrier
You may also be looking for the galactic barrier. The Great Barrier is an immense energy field of unknown properties that surrounds the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. It resembles visually a huge thundercloud of gas and dust. Some time before 2287 the center of the galaxy became shielded by this barrier. No ship had ever entered the barrier, since no probe sent into it had returned. No sensor readings were available on the composition of the barrier. The commandeered by Sybok, became the first ship ever to have breached through. The Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by Captain Klaa was the second. The planet at the center of the galaxy was initially mistaken by many to be the mythical Sha Ka Ree. ( ) In 2269 The under the command of Captain James T. Kirk explored the center of the galaxy unhindered by the Great Barrier. At that time the center was discovered to be a point between dimensions surrounded by a matter-energy whirlwind. ( ) In 2375 the [[USS Voyager (mimetic)|bio-mimetic copy of the USS Voyager]] intended to cut through the center of the galaxy on its journey to Sector 001 which would have propably also required a trip through the barrier. ( ) Background The Great Barrier, and the planet within, would seem to have appeared only at most 18 years prior to 2287. Obviously the point between dimension had disappeared since no one expected to find it 18 years later. There also could not have been a Great Barrier back then, since the Enterprise would of have had to cross it. In Sybok's delusional mind, he was convinced that the Great Barrier is in fact only an illusion - the ultimate expression of the universal fear of the unknown. It is not clear however if this is the case. Unlike starships, the probes sent inside might simply have not been advanced enough to survive. The fact that the barrier and center of the galaxy were only some 6,7 hours away from Nimbus III at Warp 7, is somewhat inconsistent with how fast the warp speeds are established to be later on in Star Trek after . To add to the inconsistencies, Kirk gives the coordinates of the ship during this voyage to be 000-mark-2. These are not consistent to what coordinates are in Star Trek. They would be consistant with what a heading is, as is later on confirmed to be the case by the dialog. According to Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual however the heading to the center of the galaxy would be 000-mark-0. In Star Trek: Star Charts the great barrier is depicted as a spherical energy field engulfing the whole galactic core and all the stars within. It's also connected with the galactic barrier. The diameter of the Great Barrier is approximately 15,000 light years. The planet encountered in is not depicted to be at the center of the galaxy. Instead it is at the outer edges of the energy field, some 7,000 light years away from the center. The point between dimensions encountered in is now labelled as a massive black hole called Sagittarius A at the center of the galaxy. This location for the planet would be inconsistent with the movie. But makes it possible for both accounts of the center of the galaxy to coexist. It would also explain the heading inconsistency. Obviously the Sagittarius A* (as it is called in the real-world), a supermassive black hole, is more compatible as the point between dimensions. But all the other discriptions of the phenomenon in are not compatible with what a black hole is. :While the Star Trek: Star Charts and Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual are not canon, they are Memory Alpha permitted resources. External Links * Category:Regions de:Große Barriere nl:Grote Barrière